


P.O.S - Ann and Shiho

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [53]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A longer Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Ann Takamaki & Shiho Suzui.A story about their progression to be a couple, together happily...





	P.O.S - Ann and Shiho

Shiho Suzui slowly opened her eyes as she lies in her hospital bed. It had not been long after she attempted to commit suicide after everything that had happened to her. She groaned softly, seeing she was still in the hospital bed. Next to her, was her worried looking best friend: Ann Takamaki holding her hand tightly.  
“A-Ann...” Shiho spoke weakly.  
“I'm here... I'm here...” Ann reassured her, crying.  
“I... I’m... Sorry...” Shiho apologised. “I... Was so... Selfish.”  
“Shhh...” Ann cried. “It's not your fault... It's not your fault...”  
“I... I... Should’ve... Talked to you...” She said weakly.  
“No. I... I should've talked to you. I should've stopped him myself...” Ann sobbed.  
Both their faces had tears streaming down, looking into each other’s eyes.  
“I... I’m so glad you’re alive!” Ann said. “I’m sorry I didn't do anything to stop him! I should’ve known!”  
“Ann... I-It’s... D... Do you... Do you...” She spoke weakly. “L-Love... Love me...?”  
“Of course I do!” Ann replied. “You're my best friend.”  
“N... Not... L... L... Like that...” Shiho shook.  
Ann’s eyes widened in surprise, dark red in the face.  
“I... E-Excuse me?” Ann questioned.  
“Ann... I...” Shiho tried to continue, her eyes closing slowly.  
“G-Get some rest. Please...” Ann begged, rubbing Shiho’s black hair softly.  
Shiho tried to speak more, just falling asleep. Ann sighed softly, watching her. She didn’t want to leave her best friends side. She thought about what Shiho had just said, unsure how to react. Ann decided it was best to get some sleep herself. The past few days were rough and tiresome. Ann couldn’t sleep at all after everything that happened, unable to stop thinking about the moments Shiho jumped from the school roof and landing on the ground.

Ann dreamt of herself on the roof of the school. Shiho was sat next to her, looking a bit younger.  
“The view here is amazing...” Shiho smiled.  
“It sure is...” Ann smiled, looking out at the scenery. “So beautiful.”  
“Ann... Do you ever plan on marrying someone?” She asked.  
“Who knows?” Ann shrugged. “Maybe in the future. But it's too early to think about that.”  
“What would you want them to be like?’ She questioned.  
Ann had to think hard. She was in surprise at such a right on the spot question.  
“I... I don't... I... I'm not sure.” Ann stuttered.  
“N-Nevermind!” Shiho blushed badly  
Ann rubbed her head, looking at Shiho. Her feelings were becoming clearer.  
“N-No... No... I...” Ann began, moving closer to her.  
Shiho looked at her in confusion.  
“I...” Ann gulped. “I would want someone like you. Okay?”  
“O-Oh?” Shiho blinked.  
“Yeah... Someone... Just like you.” Ann smiled.  
They both blushed, looking into each others eyes.  
“I-I'm sorry... I don't know why... But I would want you... I-I mean... Someone like you!” Ann said nervously.  
Shiho looked down and what she said.  
“I... I understand.” Shiho sighed.  
“N-No! That's not what I meant!” Ann panicked, shaking. “I mean... I... God fuck...”  
“A-Ann...?” Shiho was worried about her.  
Ann just moved her face close, giving Shiho a quick kiss on the lips. This made Shiho blush gently, smiling. Ann stood up.  
“S-Sorry!” She gulped. “I shouldn't have done that!”  
“... Hey.” Shiho said, pulling Ann back down to sit.  
She kissed Ann’s lips, making her go dark red.  
“Ann I...” Shiho began as Ann slowly started to wake up. “I... Lo...”

Ann awoke from her dream, looking around. She saw Shiho still asleep though she was crying.  
“S-Shiho...?” Ann questioned.  
She stood up from the chair and moved to sit on the bedside.  
“Ann... Don't leave me... Please... Dont...” Shiho cried.  
Ann blushed, taking her hand softly and wiping Shiho’s eyes with her free hand.  
“I-I won't...” Ann blushed.  
From the dream Ann had, it was clear how she felt about Shiho, what the answer was to her question earlier. Shiho woke up, squeezing Ann’s hand tight.  
“Shiho!?” Ann’s eyes widened.  
“I... I don't want to wake up and be alone... I don't want to die... Without saying... I love you...” Shiho sobbed.  
“I... Y-You really love me...?” Ann asked.  
Shiho nodded, shaking and holding Ann’s hand tighter.  
“I...” Ann’s hand started to shake too in nervousness. “Well I... Love you too...”  
Shiho smiled weakly; so happy to hear Ann say those words however her body was too weak to show it physically.  
“I... When... W-We graduate... Let’s... Move to a place near the beach... Beach...” Shiho requested.  
“Y-Yes... Together... I would... Love that so much!” Ann smiled.  
A big smile showed on Shiho’s face as Ann moved close to her, kissing her lips deeply.  
“When you recover... I'll be with you always. More than usual! Promise!” Ann swore to herself, moaning softly from the kiss.  
They kept their lips locked for a while, built up feelings exploding out all at once.

A while passed as Shiho was now in the stage of doing physical therapy. She was holding onto the parallel bars walking towards Ann slowly.  
“Easy... Easy...” Ann spoke softly, holding her arms out slightly.  
Shiho struggled, taking a few steps forward towards her.  
“I... You can do it. Do it for us...” Ann smiled.  
Shiho took a deep breath in, walking slowly towards Ann one step at a time.  
“That’s it.” Ann smiled happily. “I’m here...”  
Suddenly, Shiho’s legs gave out, falling into Ann’s arms. She caught her, holding Shiho up.  
“Ugh...” Shiho groaned.  
Ann carried her back to her seat, bridal style, sitting her down.  
“There we are you beautiful woman.” Ann smiled, kneeling down to her level.  
“... Ann, can you tell me something?” She asked.  
“Sure... What is it?” Ann smiled.  
“I've been hearing about Phantom Thieves... Are you one...?” She asked.  
Ann was silent, looking away.  
“They... Changed Kamoshida’s... Heart.” Shiho said.  
“They did... They've changed other people's hearts too.” Ann explained. “Madarame: The famous artist, Kaneshiro too....”  
“But... He was first... Did... You do it? I mean... There’s days where I don’t see...”  
Ann looked down. She couldn’t lie to her beloved.  
“... Yes.” Ann answered. “I-It's hard to explain... But I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you. What he made you do!”  
Shiho was speechless.  
“I’m sorry!” Ann held her close. “I... I wanted him to pay. And now he's in prison...”  
“Thank you.” Shiho teared up, kissing Ann.  
“Listen, you'll be strong again in no time.” Ann smiled. “And we’ll start looking for places and everything.”  
“Only if you keep making the world a better place.” Shiho smiled. “Just... Be careful.”  
“I will.” Ann smiled. “I’ll be fine... Everything will be fine in the end.”

Time passed as they were both holding hands, looking up at the night sky just outside on the roof of the hospital. The sky was full of stars, twinkling brightly.  
“Beautiful...” Ann smiled.  
“Yeah... “ Shiho sighed.  
“You should be out a few weeks... And we... We can truly be together.” Ann smiled happily, kissing Shiho’s cheek to cheer her up. “Only a few months left of school...”  
“Ann...” Shiho moved close and snuggled against her. “Ann... I really do love you.”  
“Why do you say it like that silly?” Ann giggled.  
“I... I just... Have nightmares that you don't love me...” Shiho shook.  
“Want me to put those nightmares to rest?” Ann smiled, moving away from Shiho.  
Shiho was really confused. Ann stood up in front of Shiho before getting on one knee smiling.  
“... N-No way... Ann!” Shiho gasped.  
“I... I don't have one yet. I haven't had time to get enough money together... But will you marry me?” Ann proposed.  
“A-Ann...” Shiho cried.  
“You wanna know how much I love you? Enough to be with you for eternity.” Ann explained. “You can reject my marriage proposal, slap me hard, kick me to the ground but I will still get back up and say I love you all the same.”  
“Ann! Of course I will!” Shiho cried in happiness.  
They kissed each other deeply, Shiho pulling Ann in as close as she could.  
“I'm so happy!” Shiho cried.  
“I have more news sweetie.” Ann smiled. “I... I got us a place to look at too when your fully recovered. On the beach, a great view of the ocean and sand. Even out of the way though from everything.”  
“I... I can’t believe...” Shiho was shocked.  
“I know I should’ve asked. But I wanted to surprise you.” Ann said.  
“Don’t apologise! I couldn’t be happier!” Shiho cheered.  
They kissed once more with more passion, holding each other close.

More time passed with Shiho out of the hospital, the two of them now living together in an apartment next to the beach. It was Christmas Eve as Shiho looked out the window, waiting for Ann to get back from work. It was snowing very heavily outside as Shiho tried calling her with no luck.  
“Ann...” She began to shake. “No, no, no, no...”  
She waited for an hour, shaking and worrying till she heard the door open. She could hear a blizzard brewing outside as Ann came in, her lips blue and wearing a short-skirted Santa outfit. Shiho jumped from the couch, running to the door.  
“A-Ann!” Shiho shouted.  
“S-S-S-S-S-S-Shiho...” Ann forced the door shut, shivering.  
Shiho moved immediately into a hug, holding her tight. Ann could feel her warmth.  
“W-Where were you?!” Shiho asked.  
“I-I-I-I... Modelling... Late... Car... B-Bl-Blizzard... R-Run home... Cold... C-C-C-Cold...” Ann chattered her teeth.  
“Let’s get you warmed up.” Shiho said.  
She led Ann to the bathroom, turning the tap on, filling the bath with water. Ann was still shivering with Shiho snuggled close to her. She helped Ann undress and go into the tub.  
“I told you not to work on Christmas Eve!” Shiho yelled.  
“I-I'm sorry! I-I needed the M-M-M-Money!” Ann shivered.  
“For what?” Shiho questioned.  
“F-For the present I-I-I got you...” Ann explained. “I-I... I need warming up first...”  
“Ann...?” Shiho questioned, seeing Ann sway a little.  
Ann slowly passed out, dropping face first into the bath. Shiho pulled her head up, stroking her cheek.  
“Oh Ann...” She sighed.  
She helped Ann warm up, eventually laying her on the couch, covering her in blankets with the fireplace on. Ann woke up a bit later, seeing Shiho looking down at her. Ann’s head was rested on her lap.  
“Hey sweetie.” Shiho smiled. “You passed out.”  
“Shiho...” Ann smiled weakly. “Sorry...”  
“Shhhh... What made you risk your life?” Shiho comforted her.  
“I... Can't it wait till tomorrow?” Ann giggled weakly.  
“Heh, It's almost midnight.” Shiho smiled.  
“Heh. Well, remember that thing you wanted in the jewellery shop, but it was so expensive?” Ann smiled back.  
“I... You didn’t...” Shiho gasped. “Ann... You do too much for me!”  
We’ll open it tomorrow with the other presents.” Ann said. “And you deserve it my true love. I worked today to get the money back... It was supposed to be a surprise.”  
They nuzzled each other before Shiho’s eyes widened.  
“Wait... Did you run home? Where’s the car!?” Shiho gasped.  
“I had to leave the car at work. The blizzard is horrible!” Ann replied. “... Punish me if you want.”  
Instead, Shiho got up and walked to the fridge. Inside, she grabbed a large box, bringing it back to Ann.  
“Wh-What’s this?” Ann questioned.  
“Open it.” Shiho smiled. “An early gift for being my heroine.”  
Ann sat up, opening the box slowly. Inside was a giant, beautifully detailed cake that was coveted in fruit and cream. Ann’s mouth watered.  
“C-C... Cake!” She cheered happily, kissing Shiho all over. “You perfect, perfect woman you!”  
“I made it myself.” Shiho explained.  
“Y-You did!?” Ann gasped. “It's amazing! I love you even more now!”  
Shiho placed it on the table, snuggling up against her.  
“I’d do anything for my wife.” Shiho smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too my precious wife.” Ann snuggled close to Shiho. “I told you I would never, ever leave you.”  
They snuggled close, getting each others warmth from each other as their life together as a couple was the paradise they always dreamed of together before The Phantom Thieves were formed.


End file.
